A Fateful Phone Call
by VinylSolution
Summary: Makoto says she doesn't have plans for her birthday, but fate has other plans...


"Any plans for your birthday, Makoto?"

"Huh?"

Makoto peered up from the textbook she was reading to see her friend looming over her.

"What are you gonna do for your birthday? It's today, right?"

Makoto lowered her book. It had almost become a reflex to raise it up to her face when being startled. "As observant as always, Ann-chan. Yes...today's my birthday."

Ann grinned and clapped her hands together. "Aww, happy birthday!"

Makoto smiled her usual confident smile. "Thank you."

"So….what're your plans?"

Makoto put her hand to her chin. She never really had plans for her birthday. She usually just quietly celebrated with her sis, but now that she has someone to celebrate it with…

"I don't think I'll be doing anything special for my birthday. Maybe a quiet evening with a novel and a cup of tea."

"Aw! Not even something with…Ren?"

Makoto's eyes shot open, her face glowing slightly. "Wh-what? But why would I spend time with Ren...?"

"Because he's your boyfriend, of course! Don't try and deny it. I've seen the way you two work together. And the way you've been practically floating every day after lunch when you two eat together on the roof!"

Makoto hid her face in her hands. Caught again. Why did she have to have a friend that was so perceptive? "Got me again, Ann-chan."

Ann put her hands on her hips, feeling proud of her observations. "So it's normal for a boyfriend and girlfriend to spend time with each other on their birthdays!"

"W-well, I'll have you know he has nothing planned for me. I'm just going to make myself some dinner, curl up with a book, and enjoy myself."

Makoto was getting defensive. It might be better if I back off, she thought. Ann slouched and rubbed the back of her head "I suppose that's a good plan for a birthday too! I'll just...get out of your hair, then! Eheheheh…"

"Please do. We'll talk more after school." Makoto watched her leave the room, and then resumed reading her newest textbook. This chapter on sine/cosine/tangent was too fascinating to her to put down!

Once the school closed for the day, Makoto was quietly walking home, scrolling through her phone. As much as she was glad the world didn't need the Phantom Thieves anymore, she did enjoy going through the Phan-Site and reading the discussions people would have on them. As much as she would never say it out loud, it was an entertaining read. She felt herself wince from the weight of her purse. Maybe she took home too many books today. That was always the downside of being a bookworm, was having to haul all the books back and forth from Shujin to her apartment.

Opening the door to her place, she put her purse down on the kitchen table. She gently rubbed her shoulder, it feeling sore from having to lug the heavy weight around. She immediately started getting to work. I feel like Eggplant soup tonight, Makoto thought. It always gave her warm memories of sharing a meal with her sister.

It was right after dad died, she thought. She could remember vividly sharing a large bowl of eggplant soup with sis. It could have been because they hadn't eaten anything in days out of grief, that their tears had dried up their bodies, or just that it was a way for them to bond, but it felt like the best meal she ever had. She smiled thinking back on it. Her line of thought was interrupted by a loud buzzing. It was her phone. She must've been getting a phone call. She picked up the phone and looked at who was calling her.

[UNAVAILABLE]

She put her phone to her ear. "H-hello?"

A deep, gruff voice was on the other line. "Is this Makoto Niijima?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"...This is Kiryu Kazuma."

Makoto didn't respond. There's no way. It's impossible!

"Is this some kind of prank?!"

"No. I am the real Kiryu Kazuma."

It did sound like him... "B-but you're not real-erm, he's not real!"

The voice on the other line cleared his throat. "The movies and books you've read are based on a true story. I am the Dragon of Dojima. I'm calling you right now asking for your assistance."

Makoto was panicking. She slid into a chair. "If you're the real Kiryu-sama, who is the man who aided you in clearing your name from the murder of Shintaro Kazama?"

A long silence. "Makoto Date. Disgraced inspector, Kamurocho Police Department, fourth division. I consider him one of my closest friends. Don't you think it was cool how he survived that plane crash?"

Makoto's voice raised. "And his inspirational words that kept you going after Yumi's death?! Oh, it was sooo good! I could listen to him forever."

"...ah..erm, well. Anyway, I do need your assistance. I was recently released from prison, and the Triads are after me. They assumed I would not survive my ordeal, but I am still here. As much as I regret to say it, Kamurocho is not safe for me any longer. I was hoping I would be able to hide at your home. I understand if you're willing to say no."

Makoto gasped. She was going to say something, but a squeak was all she could emit from her mouth.

"...Hello? Niijima-san, are you still there?"

"YES!" she screamed. She blushed and lowered her voice. "I-I mean yes, yes I am still here. Please use my home as shelter. I will do whatever it takes to help you defend yourself from Triad thugs." she felt like she was a character in the movie!

"Thank you, Niijima-san. I am in your debt. I should be by in 20 minutes or so."

"Th-thank you, Kiryu-sama! ...W-wait! Don't you need directions?"

"I will find my way." he said in distant, almost sagely tone of voice, then hanging up the phone.

Makoto couldn't believe it. The real Kiryu-sama was stopping by her home! ...Planning to stay here! It was...she squealed in delight, her legging covered feet stomping on her floor in excitement. She glanced over at her soup pot, and then down at her clothes. She was not dressed properly to meet her idol! And not enough time to prepare something like eggplant soup!

She ran into her closet, grabbing for something formal looking. She couldn't find anything that suited the occasion. But could she…? Was it okay? She looked across from her room into her sister's room. Well, her sister did always dress very formal and professionally...no! She couldn't keep taking her sister's turtlenecks, as comfy as they were.

Makoto decided it was best if she wore her Shujin uniform. It was comfy, formal, and something she was proud of wearing. She buttoned the back of her vest when she noticed a flower hair clip in her drawer. It looked like a soft and gentle sunflower. She clipped it right next to her ear. This would be nice, right? And then she heard a knock on her door. Her heart began to race.

It's him.

Makoto ran up to the door, her hand on the knob. "Who is it?"

"It's Kiryu. Please, open the door Niijima-San."

What if this was just some home invader? She never considered that a possibility. Makoto peered through the peephole.

He was too tall to see his face through the peephole, but it looked like him. Red shirt, white suit. That was Kiryu, alright. She slowly opened the door.

It wasn't Kiryu at all! It was her boyfriend Ren, dressed exactly like Kiryu. His hair was even styled like his. He was holding a cake with the words I love you written on them.

"Happy BIrthday." he beamed,

She could barely react. It was all so much.

"I-I don't know what to say...so that was all you?"

"Yeah, that was me. I wanted to do something elaborate for your birthday. Surprise you." he then put on a blank looking expression. Lowering his voice, he said "Did you like it, Niijima-san?"

She was awed. She had no idea he could do that! It was amazing. "I-I did…"

He kept his Kiryu impression going. "Your boyfriend is very lucky to have such an intelligent and beautiful woman like you."

"I feel so foolish…" She blushed, looking away. Ren cupped her chin and made her look at him. He had such beautiful eyes. He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, Makoto."

"I love you, Ren." she smiled, reaching out to touch his hair. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone managed to tame your hair!" she chucked. "Who could've accomplished such a feat?"

"That's a secret." he smirked.

"It looks good on you." she smiled, running her hand through it. Her face was still red. Maybe it's because of her bias, but he looks really hot in that suit. "You'd make for a very sexy ex-Yakuza."

"With my criminal record, I'm halfway there." She giggled, covering her mouth. She lowered her eyes, giving a sly smile. She grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled him closer to her in a gentle kiss. He put his hands in his pockets, chuckling into her kiss. He should wear this outfit more often.

Ann popped her head in as they kissed, wearing tape bindings on her chest, a snakeskin jacket, a construction helmet, and an eyepatch. "I didn't miss my cue, did I?"


End file.
